In recent years, heating implements, which are capable of generating heat through oxidation reactions of oxidizeable metals, are used. Heating implements that are perfumed with fragrances among the above-described types of the heating implements have been developed, in order to induce a relaxing feel, a refreshing feel, an initiation of sleep, a feel of sound sleep and the like. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a use of a fragrance-added heating implement so as to be mated with both eyes of a wearer.
Also, Patent Document 2 describes a handy heating pad having a water-retention gel layer impregnated with an aroma oil as a type of a heating implement to be stuck on a skin.